Gwevin: Feliz Cumpleaños
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Gwen tiene un hermano perdido, no te lo puedes perder, varios capitulos incluye mucho Gwevin
1. Gwevin: Feliz Cumpleaños

**Hola mis queridos amados lectores, espero que esta nueva historia sea de su total agrado, tenía esta historia en mente hace realmente mucho tiempo, hasta que me decidí por escribirla**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10 ni de ninguno de sus personajes, si Ben 10 fuera mío, Kevin no estaría con Gwen, porque estaría muy ocupado con migo (Santiago es un personaje mío) **

"Que haces aquí" Dijo Kevin, la había estado buscando por las últimas dos horas

"No tenía más a donde ir" Dijo ella, él se sentó a su lado sobre una roca

"Me podías haber buscado a mi" Dijo Kevin

"Quería estar sola" Dijo Gwen

"No siempre es bueno estar solo, a veces necesitas de alguien para hablar… sé que debe ser un poco difícil enterarte que tenías un hermano perdido" Dijo Kevin

**Flashback**

"Un hermano perdido, quiero que me expliquen eso" Dijo Gwen tratando de parecer lo más serena posible, pero era así imposible estaba asustada

"Si mi vida, mira ustedes eran dos hermanos, pero no sabemos que paso que tu hermano desapareció en el hospital, hubo un gran problema judicial por eso, pero al parecer fue raptado y vendido, sufrimos mucho pero después de casi dos años decidimos que era hora de superarlo, pero desde hace un tiempo decidimos que debíamos buscarlo y así hicimos, dimos con su paradero fue adoptado por otra familia" Dijo la mama de Gwen

"Porque no me lo dijeron antes" Dijo Gwen, ella le soltó las manos a su mama y se paró del sofá

"Sabíamos que no aceptarías la idea de tener otro hermano, Ken vive lejos y tu estas acostumbrada a vivir prácticamente como hija única" Dijo Lily

"Ken, tu sabias esto" Dijo Gwen

"Si Gwen yo lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que no te gustaría la idea de tener otro hermano" Dijo Ken

"Está bien tienen razón no quiero otro hermano, no lo pienso aceptar" Dijo Gwen, subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, tiro la puerta fuertemente y se acostó en su cama, a este punto ya era imposible contener las lagrimas

**Fin Flashback **

"Es muy difícil, no estoy acostumbrada" Dijo Gwen

"Esa es la única razón por la que estás aquí" Dijo Kevin, ella bajo la cabeza y trato de parecer lo más normal posible

"Si… es por lo único que estoy aquí" Dijo Gwen

"Pensaste que lo olvide" él le tomo la mano "Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños" Dijo Kevin

"Todos lo olvidaron, están más concentrados en Santiago que en mí, olvidaron mi cumpleaños aunque él y yo cumplimos el mismo día" Dijo Gwen

"Yo no olvide Gwen" Dijo Kevin, ella se puso de pie y el igual, ambos tomados de las manos

"Tú eres distinto, siempre estas pendiente de mí, no importa el motivo" Dijo Gwen

"Siempre que pueda lo haré" Dijo Kevin, él se acercó a ella y beso suavemente sus labios a lo que ella correspondió de buena manera "Quieres que te lleve a tu casa" Dijo Kevin, cuando finalizo el beso

"No, no creo que noten mi presencia, ¿fuiste a buscarme a mi casa?" Dijo ella

"Fue el primer lugar al que te busque, tu casa esta que explota hay una gran fiesta, me dijeron que no sabían nada de ti y que pensaban que estabas con migo" Dijo Kevin

"No les importo" Dijo ella

"Si les importas, solo quieren pasar tiempo con Santiago, Gwen trata de ponerte en su puesto, han estado lejos del hijos al cual creían muerto, tú has disfrutado de tus padres toda tu vida, siempre los has tenido para ti" Dijo Kevin

"Si está bien, tal vez exagere un poco, pero aun así se olvidaron de mi" Dijo ella

"Ven" Dijo Kevin, él la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta su coche e hizo que se sentara en el lado del pasajero, mientras él se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en el asiento del conductor

"A dónde vamos" Dijo Gwen

"A celebrar tu cumpleaños, diecisiete años no se cumplen todos los días" Dijo Kevin

"Kevin son las once de la noche" Dijo Gwen, mientras él arrancaba el coche y salía del lago

"Con suerte encontraremos algún bar abierto a esta hora" Dijo Kevin, estuvieron dando varias vueltas por la cuidad hasta encontrar un bar que aún estaba abierta, estacionaron el coche en el parqueadero trasero e ingresaron al establecimiento, había mucha gente, una barra de bebidas, una pista de baile, esta oscuro pero había luces de distintos colores

"Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, esto está muy lleno" Dijo Gwen, casi pegado a su oído

"Bromeas, esto apenas empieza" Dijo Kevin, le tomo fuertemente la mano y la llevo a la barra de bebidas y ambos se sentaron en los asientos

"Quieren ordenar" Pregunto un camarero que se acercó rápidamente a ellos

"Dos cervezas" Contesto Kevin y el camarero se retiro

"Kevin son casi las doce de la noche" Dijo Gwen

"En serio relájate aún es temprano, además no dices que tus padres no notaran tus presencia, solo pásala bien" Dijo Kevin, en ese momento llego el camarero y puso en la barra las dos latas de cerveza, Kevin tomo una y dejo la otra "No tienes que tomar si no quieres" Gwen tomo la lata y probo un poco

"Que crees que estén haciendo mis papas" Dijo Gwen

"No te atormentes por eso, solo pásala bien" Dijo Kevin, ella le sonrió y continuo tomando su cerveza, pasaron aproximadamente tres o cuatro horas y lentamente el bar fue quedando vacío, Gwen y Kevin estaban sentados en una esquina en un sofá "Por favor son las tres de la mañana Gwen, tenemos que irnos" Dijo Kevin

"Hmm… luego" Dijo ella difícilmente

"Trata de ponerte de pie, vamos" Pidió Kevin

"No puedo" Dijo ella

"Vamos Gwen, bebiste mucho tienes que descansar" Dijo Kevin, él la tomo por la mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, para ella era imposible mantener el equilibrio, él paso una mano por su cintura mientras trataba de mantenerla, caminaron lentamente hasta el estacionamiento Kevin puso a Gwen en el asiento del pasajero, él se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor "Te llevare a tu casa" Dijo Kevin

"No quiero" Dijo ella, aún estaba mareada y un poco atontada por los tragos de mas

"Entonces a dónde quieres ir" Dijo Kevin

"No sé, pero no quiero ir a mi casa" Dijo Gwen, ella se acomodó en el asiento buscando una cómoda posición para el viaje, Kevin solo empezó a conducir hasta llegar a su departamento

"Hey despierta" Dijo Kevin moviendo un poco su cuerpo

"En un rato" Dijo ella, aun sin moverse, Kevin se bajó del coche y se dirigió al otro lado, y abrió la puerta del pasajero

"Ven te ayudare" Dijo Kevin, ayudándola a salir del coche, cerró la puerta y caminaron lentamente hasta la entrada del edificio

"Necesita ayuda" Dijo el portero

"No estoy bien, gracias" Dijo Kevin, él siguió su camino hacia el ascensor, tratando de no dejar caer a Gwen la cual le costaba mantener el equilibrio, presiono el botón del ascensor a el quinto piso, espero hasta que llegara y entraron al departamento número doscientos cinco, Kevin sentó a Gwen en el sofá mientras él iba a poner seguro a la puerta

"Gwen despierta" Dijo Kevin sentándose a su lado

"Que pasa" Dijo ella, más dormida que despierta

"No te puedes dormir así, tienes que comer algo" Dijo Kevin

"No quiero nada" Dijo ella

"Te traeré agua" Dijo Kevin, él se paró del sofá y se dirigió a la nevera tomo un vaso lo lleno con agua y se la llevo a Gwen "Toma esto" Dijo Kevin, ella tomo débilmente el vaso y bebió un poco

"No quiero agua" Dijo ella

"Entonces que quieres" Dijo Kevin, puso el vaso en la mesa

"Quiero una cerveza" Dijo Gwen, tratando de estar más seria

"No vas a tomar más Gwen" Dijo Kevin

"Si quiero, tráeme una cerveza" Dijo Gwen, Kevin se dirigió a la nevera, saco dos latas de cerveza y se volvió a dirigir al sofá, se sentó al lado de Gwen la cual le quito rápidamente una lata y bebió de ella

"Te sientes mejor" Dijo Kevin

"…Creo que si" Dijo Gwen

"Te llevare a tu casa" Dijo Kevin, estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero Gwen lo tomo por el brazo

"No quiero ir a mi casa, si mis padres me ven así no me lo perdonarían nunca" Dijo Gwen, bebiendo un poco más de cerveza

"Ya no bebas más" él le quito la lata "Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, ¿quieres dormir?" Dijo Kevin

"Quiero hacer esto" Dijo Gwen, ella lo beso fuertemente durante un largo rato, el beso se fue apagando con el tiempo "Que pasa"

"Una cosa puede llevar a la otra" Dijo Kevin

"Nunca has pensado que es lo que yo quiero, hemos estado juntos por casi dos años" Dijo Gwen

"Estas borracha" Dijo Kevin

"Pero estoy segura que quiero esto, quiero estar con tígo" Dijo Gwen

"Hablaremos de esto otro día" Dijo Kevin

"No, quiero hablar de eso ahora" Dijo ella

"Gwen, estas borracha, no estás pensando cómo debe ser y no quiero estar con tígo sabiendo que no estás en tus cinco sentidos, te puedes arrepentir luego" Dijo Kevin, ella se acomodó en su pecho

"Creo que eres un buen novio" Dijo Gwen, le quito de la mano la lata de cerveza y siguió bebiendo "Muchos hombres se habrían aprovechado de la situación" Dijo Gwen

"Necesitas descansar, ven te llevare a la cama" Dijo Kevin, la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo a la habitación, la ayudo a acostarse en la cama

"Te quedaras con migo" Dijo Gwen

"Ésta bien" Dijo Kevin, él se acostó a su lado y ella rápidamente lo abrazo aferrándose a su cuerpo, y le había puesto seguro a la puerta, los focos estaban apagados, podía dormir tranquilo, solo esperando el día siguiente.

Posiblemente le hubiera gustado despertar al lado de ella, poder decirle que todo estaría bien, luego hacerle un buen desayuno y compartir un rato agradable con ella, nada resulto así, despertó aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana o eso fue lo que alcanzo a ver en su reloj, rápidamente se percató que ella no estaba a su lado, dio un rápido vistazo alrededor de la habitación nada parecía fuera de lo normal, se paró de la cama y salió de la habitación, se podía respirar un olor conocido para Kevin, busco a Gwen antes que en ningún lugar en el baño, luego en la sala, por último en la cocina, aun no podía creer lo que veía, era prácticamente imposible, Gwen estaba sentada en el piso arre costada a la pared, en su mano izquierda tenía una lata de cerveza y en la otra un cigarrillo a medio terminar

"Gwen, que significa esto" Dijo él, espero unos segundos pero parecía como si ella no hubiera escuchado "Gwen" él se sentó junto a ella, noto que unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero su vista parecía perdida "No es bueno fumar y beber al mismo tiempo" Dijo Kevin

"Me gusta fumar y beber" Dijo Gwen

"No lo hagas más, causa muchas enfermedades, además no quiero que te vuelvas adicta a eso" Dijo Kevin, él le quito el cigarrillo que tenía en su mano y lo apago "Gwen, prométeme que no fumaras más" Dijo Kevin

"No lo hare, solo lo quería probar" Dijo Gwen, en ese momento su celular sonó "Deben ser mis padres" Dijo Gwen

"Quieres que conteste" Dijo Kevin

"No… me voy a bañar y luego me iré a casa" Dijo Gwen, ella volteo a verlo "Gracias por estar con migo" ella cerro el poco espacio que había entre ellos con un beso de unos segundos, luego sin mediar palabra se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al baño dejándolo a él con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Que es todo esto" Dijo Gwen, entrando a la cocina, observo detenidamente el desayuno para dos que estaba en la mesa

"Nuestro desayuno" Dijo Kevin, el termino de poner los dos vasos de jugos en la mesa

"Eres el mejor novio" Dijo Gwen, ella se acercó a él, puso ambas manos en su pecho descubierto y beso lentamente sus labios

"Que dices si cada vez que te hago el desayuno me das un beso así" Dijo Kevin, ella le dio una sonrisa y se sentó en una silla de la mesa y él se sentó en otra silla, en ese momento el celular de Gwen volvió a sonar, ella se apresuró a contestar

"Hola" Dijo Gwen

"¡Gwendolyn Tennyson, me quieres explicar donde estas!" Prácticamente grito el Señor Frank, el padre de Gwen

"Papa estoy con Kevin" Dijo Gwen

"Como que estas con ese niño, porque no llegaste anoche a la casa, nos tenías muy preocupados" Dijo el señor Frank

"Papa en un rato iré a la casa, estoy desayunando" Dijo Gwen

"Gwen Tennyson, te quiero en casa en una hora" Dijo el señor Frank

"Ésta bien papa" Dijo Gwen, seguido colgó la llamada "Crees que noten que me emborrache anoche"

"Sin contar que tu ropa huele a cerveza, no creo que lo noten" Dijo Kevin

"Si mis padres se enteran que me emborrache anoche no me lo van a perdonar nunca" Dijo Gwen

"Qué tal si les dices que simplemente estuvimos en un bar, había mucha gente bebiendo y el olor de cerveza quedo impregnado en tu ropa" Dijo Kevin

"Bueno creo que es una buena excusa" Dijo Gwen, aun sentía preocupación por lo que le pudieran decir sus padres, pero aun así también estaba Ken y su otro hermano Santiago, que aunque no aceptara la idea de que fuera su hermano, así era y no podía hacer nada, luego de desayunar subieron al coche el tiempo de la casa de Kevin a la de Gwen, era de aproximadamente diez minutos, casi todo el tiempo transcurrió en silencio, el miedo aumento cuando había llegado a la casa de Gwen, Kevin parqueo el coche en la carretera

"Quieres que vaya con tígo" Dijo Kevin

"No creo que sea necesario" Dijo Gwen

"Fue mi culpa que te hayas emborrachado, yo te lleve a ese lugar, no supe cuidar de ti, dormiste en mi casa, yo soy quien debe hablar con tus padres" Dijo Kevin

"Sabes que tome porque quise, tu no me obligaste a ir a ningún lugar fui porque quise, y no creo que hubiera sido malo haber dormido en tu casa, yo hablare con mis papas, te llamare luego" Dijo Gwen, él le dio un beso en los labios y se bajó del coche, Kevin rápidamente se fue, ella dio unos pasos inseguros hasta la puerta, giro el pomo y entro, repartió la vista por toda la sala no había nadie, cerró la puerta a su entrada, sentía mucho miedo realmente, sintió que una fuerte mano la tomo por su brazo y la jalo "Ken, casi me matas de un susto" Dijo ella

"¿Casi me matas de un susto?" Cuestiono "Sabes lo asustado que estaba anoche, sabes cuantas veces te llame a tu celular" Dijo Ken

"Lo siento, de verdad, creo que no escuche el teléfono" Dijo Gwen

"Estabas tomando anoche, hueles a cerveza, si mis padres se dan cuenta que tomaste no te lo perdonaran nunca" Dijo Ken

"Ya lo sé, donde están ahora" Dijo Gwen

"Mis padres y Santiago están en la cocina" Dijo Ken

"Crees que se den cuenta si subo a mi habitación y me cambio de ropa" Dijo Gwen

"Ve rápido, yo te cubro" Dijo Ken, ella le sonrió, subió rápidamente a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, también se echó un poco de perfume, se arregló el cabello y luego bajo de nuevo a la sala, se dirigió a la cocina, todo parecía normal, la primera persona que vio fue a Santiago que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa, un joven de diecisiete años de edad, alto, cabello entre rojo y naranja, ojos cafés como su padre, blanco, realmente muy parecido a Gwen y a Ken, su vista cambio a sus padres que estaban también sentados en la mesa, Ken estaba junto a Santiago

"Buenos días" Dijo Gwen, ella entro a la cocina

"Siéntate, tenemos que hablar" Dijo su padre, ella lo hizo "Donde dormiste anoche"

"En casa de Kevin" Respondió Gwen, sintiéndose segura de sí misma

"Pensé que había quedado claro que no me gusta que estés sola con ese tipo en su casa" Dijo el señor Frank

"…No tenía más a donde ir" Dijo ella

"Tienes una casa, una familia, preferiste pasar tu cumpleaños con ese tipo con tus padres y tus hermanos" Dijo el papa

"¿Tus padres y hermanos?, papa se dé la gran fiesta que hicieron anoche, aun así si estuviera aquí o no, no importaba la pasaron bien sin mi" Dijo Gwen

"También era tu cumpleaños, te lo queríamos celebrar" Dijo la madre de Gwen

"Eso ya no importa, estaba con Kevin y la pase bien con él, me divertí mucho" Dijo Gwen

"¡Antes debiste habernos pedido permiso!" Grito el padre de Gwen

"Eso ya no importa papa, estoy suficientemente grande como para decidir si salgo con mi novio o no" Dijo Gwen

"Sabes que tienes que estar en casa a las once de la noche" Dijo la mama de ella

"Lo siento, no lo hare más" Dijo Gwen

"Ésta bien, ahora desayuna" Dijo el señor Frank, ella bajo la cabeza y vio el plato con desayuno ya servido

"Ya desayune con Kevin" Dijo Gwen

"Entonces sube a tu cuarto, estas castigada" Dijo el señor Frank

"Castigada, pero porque papa" Protesto ella

"Porque yo lo digo, sube a tu cuarto" Dijo el señor Frank, ella se retiró de la cocina y subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta a su entrada, esto no podía estar pasando, no la podían castigar solo por haber pasado una noche fuera de casa, esto era una verdadera injusticia para ella, estaba a punto de graduarse y entrar a una universidad y estaba castigada como niña de diez años, saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y le marco a Kevin, espero unos cuantos segundos hasta que una voz varonil contesto

"Hola"

"Te necesito" Dijo ella

"Estoy en camino"

"Espera, no entres por la puerta mis padres no te dejaran verme, sube por la ventana" Dijo Gwen, él colgó la llamada, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, subió a su coche y condujo rápidamente hasta llego a la casa de su novia, pero dejo el coche unas calles antes, camino hasta el árbol que estaba junto a la ventana de la habitación de ella, subió el árbol con cuidado, la ventana ya estaba abierta, entro a la habitación

"Paso algo con tus papas" Dijo Kevin, él se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras ella estaba semi acostada en la cama

"Son muy injustos, me castigaron y ni si quiera me dijeron porque" Dijo ella

"Están molestos con tígo porque no llegaste a dormir a casa" Dijo Kevin

"Solo fue una noche, tengo diecisiete años, puedo decidir si salgo o no con mi novio" Dijo Gwen, Kevin estuvo a punto de contestar pero lo interrumpió unos toquecitos en la puerta

"Gwen, podemos hablar un momento" Dijo Santiago

"Esas solo" Dijo Gwen

"Si" Dijo Santiago, ella se paró de la cama y abrió la puerta, Santiago sintió un gran asombro al ver a Kevin en la habitación, Gwen lo tomo por el brazo y lo entro a la habitación "Pensé que mis padres te habían dicho que estabas castigada" Dijo Santiago

"Me vas a decir que quieres" Dijo Gwen, ella se cruzó de brazos en frente de él

"Quiero hablar con tígo a solas" Dijo Santiago

"Mira Santiago, Kevin es mi novio y si me tienes que decir algo, me lo dices con él presente" Dijo Gwen

"Ésta bien, solo te quería pedir perdón si te he hecho algo malo, no nos conocemos en nada, creo que no tienes derecho a juzgarme cuando no sabes nada de mí, no sabes lo que he sufrido, me parece un juego de niños que te moleste que pase tiempo con mis padres, porque también son mis padres te guste o no, tú los has tenido toda tu vida yo no, yo los acabo de encontrar y no me importa lo que digas tu ni nadie, son mis padres y los voy a disfrutar cada segundo que pueda" Dijo Santiago

"Bien lo has dicho, no nos conocemos en nada, y tú no tienes derecho a venir a mi habitación y decirme si tengo el derecho de juzgarte o no, no te juzgo es mi opinión, si crees que tu vida es difícil, imagínate la mía, me levanto todos los días a las cinco de la mañana, no tengo hora de acostarme, arriesgo mi vida casi a diario para salvarle la vida a personas que no lo valoran, no es un juego de niños al menos para mí mis padres no son un juego de niños, pasa todo tiempo que quieras con ellos, nadie te lo impide, lo que no te permitiré es que te metas en mi vida privada, pero cuando me dé cuenta que intentas algo en mi contra, créeme que no me voy a controlar, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, ahora te pido que salgas de mi habitación" Dijo Gwen, él sin mediar palabra Santiago salió de la habitación

"No crees que fuiste un poco grosera con él" Dijo Kevin

"Solo le dije lo que pensaba" Dijo Gwen, ella se volvió a acostar en la cama

"Crees que Santiago le diga a tus padres que estoy aquí" Dijo Kevin

"Sé que no lo hará" Dijo Gwen

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi historia, el siguiente capitulo es... ¡ahora! Déjame tu comentario, ciritica o lo que quieras gracias por leer los quiero **


	2. Hermano y Novio

**Hola mis queridos y amados lectores, aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi historia, realmente aún no sé cuántos capítulos haga, no tengo nada planificado, por ahora solo disfruta de este capítulo.**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10, ya saben si Ben 10 fuera mío, Kevin no estaría con Gwen, porque estaría muy ocupado con migo (Santiago es un personaje mío) **

Casi una semana después de su cumpleaños, la situación no había mejorado mucho, la tensión se hacía más evidente, Gwen y Santiago hablaban muy poco, ella seguía castigada y se había perdido de varias peleas, pero aun así, había algo que la preocupaba mucho más… la próxima reunión familiar, odiaba esas reuniones familiares, llegaban familiares de los que poco había oído mencionar, pero su peor pesadilla, su prima Sunny, la dichosa reunión será en dos días, no le veía la importancia. Ella bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso, todo parecía en completa calma, Frank, Nataly y Ken estaban en la sala, Santiago no estaba a la vista

"Gwen, ya íbamos a buscarte" Dijo Ken

"Porque" Dijo ella

"Vamos a comprar las cosas para la comida" Contesto el señor Frank

"¿Tengo que ir con ustedes?" Pregunto ella

"No, solo te estábamos informando" Dijo la señora Nataly

"Donde esta Santiago" Dijo ella

"Creo que está en su habitación" Dijo Ken

"Bueno, nos vamos, Gwen quedas a cargo de la casa" Dijo la señora Nataly, los tres salieron de la casa, ella se dirigió a la cocina más específicamente a la nevera

"Mama, Papa" Dijo Santiago bajando las escaleras

"Ellos salieron" Dijo Gwen, cerro la nevera tenía una manzana en la mano

"Sabes a donde fueron" Dijo Santiago, entro a la cocina, ella se apoyó en el mesón comiendo de la manzana

"Están haciendo unas compras, para lo de la reunión familiar" Dijo Gwen

"Los veo muy interesados en la reunión, ¿son muy comunes?" Pregunto Santiago

"Si, las hacen por cualquier cosa, creo que debes prepararte te harán muchas preguntas, serás el centro de atención" Dijo Gwen

"Se ve difícil, tu estarás aquí" Dijo Santiago

"Tengo que estar aquí por obligación" Dijo Gwen, su celular sonó y ella se apresuró a contestar, mientras Santiago se dirigía a la nevera "Hola"

"Hola hermosa, que tal si salimos a comer algo" Propuso Kevin, ella sonrió

"Sabes que me encantaría salir con tígo, pero mis padres y Ken salieron y me dejaron a cargo de la casa" Dijo Gwen

"Qué tal si paso a tu casa y estamos juntos un rato" Dijo Kevin

"Si está bien, nos vemos" Dijo Gwen, ella colgó la llamada "Santiago, te quería preguntar algo"

"Dime"

"¿Sabes que, tenemos una abuela Anodita?" Dijo Gwen

"Algo me contaron sobre eso" Dijo Santiago

"Entonces no eres, mitad Anodita ni nada de eso" Dijo Gwen

"Tú lo eres cierto" Dijo Santiago

"Soy mitad Anodita y mitad Humana" Dijo Gwen

"Te he visto en televisión, a ti a tu primo y a tu novio" Dijo Santiago "Eres capaz de mucho"

"Es un poder casi incontrolable, es difícil tenerlo bajo control" Dijo Gwen, tiro a la basura lo que quedaba de la manzana, en ese momento el timbre y ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta "Llegaste rápido"

"Estaba cerca" Dijo Kevin, el, la beso y luego entro a la casa

"Santiago está en la cocina, ven" Dijo Gwen, ella lo tomo por el brazo y lo dirigió hasta allí "Santiago, creo que no te he presentado a Kevin" Dijo Gwen

"Creo que no he tenido el gusto" Dijo Santiago

"Kevin Levin" Dijo el estrechando su mano

"Santiago… Tennyson" Dijo el

"Ya te acostumbraras a ese apellido" Dijo Kevin

"Se me está haciendo algo complicado" Dijo Santiago

"Ya comiste" Dijo Gwen

"Si, ordene comida esta mañana " Dijo Kevin

"Hey Kevin, vendrás a la reunión familiar" Dijo Santiago

"No lo creo tengo planes" Dijo Kevin

"Qué clase de planes" Dijo Gwen

"Voy a una carrera de autos, sabes que te invitaría pero tienes tu reunión, y yo no me pienso perder esa carrera" Dijo Kevin, él tomo asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa

"Pensé que estarías con migo" Dijo Gwen, ella se acercó a él

"Pensaste mal" Dijo Kevin, Santiago en ese momento salió de la cocina, Gwen se sentó en un lugar de la mesa junto a él

"Hay alguna forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión" Dijo Gwen

"Tendrías que hacer mucho esfuerzo" Dijo Kevin, ella sonrió y de un momento a otro y sin el esperarlo, ella lo beso lentamente, Kevin amaba esos besos, se le iba tiempo en ellos, sus labios eran tan suaves pero tan salvajes algunas veces, sus besos eran perfectos, ella se separó un poco de él a solo unos pocos centímetros de sus labios

"Fue suficiente" Dijo ella

"Falta un poco" Dijo Kevin, él cerro el espacio que quedaba entre ellos con otro beso, solo que esta vez un poco más salvaje y rápido, de casi un minuto

"Vendrás" Dijo Gwen

"Ésta bien" Dijo Kevin, volviendo a unirse con otro beso

**Hola de nuevo, hasta aquí mi segundo capítulo, sé que no fue muy largo, lo siento :( **

**Pueden notar que en este capítulo, Santiago y Gwen están siendo más amables, están tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz, ese es mi propósito que se lleguen a querer como hermanos, pero sin dejan el tema de Gwevin a un lado, es muy complicado porque no puedo tener a Gwen y a Kevin románticos, y a la vez a Gwen y Santiago siendo amables, pero bueno hago lo que puedo, valora mi esfuerzo con un comentario o critica lo que quiera gracias por leer, sigue el siguiente capítulo ¡Ahora! **


	3. La Nota

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi historia que aún no sé cómo llamare, espero les guste.**

**No soy dueño de Ben 10, ya saben que si fuera dueño de Ben 10, Kevin no estaría con Gwen, porque estaría muy ocupado con migo (Santiago es un personaje mío)**

**Disfruten**

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando su despertador sonó, ella se apresuró a apagarlo, odiaba ese repetitivo sonido, abrió lentamente los ojos dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día, el cual sabía que sería el más largo de su vida, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, cepillo sus dientes y volvió a su habitación, noto algo inusual en la ventana, había una flor amarilla en un recipiente de vidrio y junto a él una nota, ella abrió la ventana y se sentó en la orilla, tomo la nota y empezó a leer:

_Sé que este será un día difícil, pensé que ese pequeño detalle podría ayudarte, nos vemos luego_

_-Kevin _

Una hermosa sonrisa se originó en su rostro, Kevin tenia momentos de romance, tomo el recipiente de vidrió y lo puso en su mesa de noche junto su cama, con una última mirada se dirigió a su closet y saco una ropa adecuada para pasar el día hasta que llegara la reunión, luego de eso se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha de aproximada mente diez minutos, luego se cambió y salió del baño, volvió a su habitación y peino su cabella, luego de eso, bajo a la sala, Ken estaba en el sofá viendo televisión y con el Santiago, seguido a la cocina donde estaban sus padres

"Buenos días" Dijo Gwen

"Buenos días" Dijeron los padres de Gwen a la vez

"Papa me puedes prestar tu coche un momento" Dijo Gwen

"A dónde vas" Dijo el señor Frank

"Voy a… casa de Ben" Dijo Gwen, el señor Frank le lanzo las llaves y ella las atrapo, salió de la casa y condujo hasta el edificio de Kevin, entro el portero se la quedo viendo _Es la misma chica de la otra vez _pensó, Gwen sin notar al menos la presencia del portero, tomo el ascensor hasta el apartamento de Kevin, toco el timbre, nadie contesto _Es demasiado temprano para Kevin _Pensó, tomo el pomo de la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba abierta, entro y luego cerró la puerta, se dirigió directamente a la habitación, hay bajo las sabanas estaba su amado pero a veces irritante novio, sonrió al verlo y se dirigió a él, se sentó en la orilla de la cama "Kevin" Dijo ella, le quito las sabanas "Hey despierta" insistió, él abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con los de ella

"Gwen… que haces aquí" Dijo Kevin, se sentó en la cama

"Vi la flor en la ventana, me pareció un lindo detalle" Dijo Gwen, él sonrió

"Pensé que lo necesitarías, no te esperaba aquí tan temprano" Dijo Kevin

"Bueno, pensé que te podría hacer el desayuno, no siempre es bueno ordenar comida" Dijo Gwen

"Ya me acostumbre a ordenar comida, no es necesario que lo hagas" Dijo Kevin

"Claro que es necesario, lo hare con mucho gusto, ahora ve a bañarte mientras preparo el desayuno" Dijo Gwen

"De acuerdo" Dijo Kevin, ella se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Kevin iba al baño.

Unos veinte minutos después, Gwen se encontraba poniendo la mesa, ella camino nuevamente la cocina en busca de los dos vasos de jugos, algo que le resultó prácticamente imposible cuando los brazos fuertes de aquel hombre la rodearon por la cintura, ella dejó escapar una risa melodiosa mientras trataba de deshacerse de su adorada prisión, algo muy poco probable, él por su parte hundió el rostro en la larga melena de su novia e inspiró su aroma

"Espero que te guste lo que te prepare" Dijo Gwen, Kevin le hizo dar la vuelta, y unió sus labios con los de ella, besándolos apasionadamente, Kevin la tomo por la cintura y la subió en el mesón de la cocina, se separaron por un momento viéndose a los ojos ella puso sus manos en su cuello, volviendo a besarlo, Kevin tomo su suéter y empezó a subirlo hasta quitarlo de su cuerpo "Espera" Dijo él, ella se separó un poco de él "No te quiero obligar a nada" Dijo Kevin

"Es lo que tú quieres" Dijo Gwen

"Pero no lo que quieres tú, la noche de tu cumpleaños, en la que te embriagaste, eras tú la que querías estar con migo, yo te dije que no quería estar con tígo sin que estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos, pensé que luego te podrías arrepentir de lo que hubiera pasado" Dijo Kevin, ella lo miro profundamente

"No lo recuerdo bien, solo sé que desperté a tu lado, lo demás es tan confuso, Kevin… no sé si quiera esto ahora, tal vez en un tiempo, unos meses posiblemente" Dijo Gwen

"Sabes que te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar" Dijo Kevin, ella lo volvió a besar

"Quiero una cerveza" Dijo Gwen, finalizado en beso

"Pensé que no dirías eso más" Dijo Kevin, él se apartó de ella y saco una lata de cerveza de la nevera luego recobro su posición inicial y le paso la lata, ella la abrió y bebió un poco.

Gwen volvió a su casa un rato después, al llegar encontró que su mama se encontraba cocinando, su padre estaba el teléfono, Santiago y Ken estaban en el sofá viendo televisión, ella se dirigió a la cocina

"Necesitas ayuda en algo mama" Dijo Gwen

"En mucho hija, hay que sacar las mesas al jardín de atrás, terminar con la comida, preparar la música" Dijo la señora Nataly

"Sacare las mesas" Dijo Gwen, ella se dirigió al jardín de atrás, había veinte mesas sin organizar, ella hizo su mana para hacer una fila con ellas, él jardín era muy grande, cuando estuvieron bien acomodadas, ubico las sillas en sus respectivos lugares en frente de las mesas de cada lado, luego de eso puso los manteles encima de las mesas, al haber terminado entro a la casa nuevamente "Estaré en mi habitación" Dijo Gwen, ella subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación, se quitó el suéter que tenía puesto, quedando solo en brasier, se dirigió al baño privado en su habitación, se paró en frente del espejo, hace tan solo un rato pudo haber hecho el amor con el hombre de su vida, pudo entregarle su cuerpo, pero aunque no fue así, él entendió sus razones aunque ella nos e explico, ya llegaría el momento indicado, se volvió a poner su suéter y salió de baño, se acostó en la cama se cubrió con las sabanas y se durmió.

**¡Termine!, espero les haya gustado, trabaje mucho en él, realmente no tenía inspiración, alegren mi día con un comentario, el próximo capítulo lo dedicare a la reunión familiar, tendré que averiguar en internet, sobre la familia de Gwen, tratare de que Gwen y Kevin tengan algún momento romántico o algo así, será complicado.**

**¡Próximo capitulo! ¡Ahora!**


	4. Mi Primera Vez

Volvi mis amados y queridos lectores, les traigo el cuarto y ultimo capitulo de mi historia, decidi no tener que nombrar a la familia de Gwen, me resultaba complicado, también decidi hacer algo especial en este capitulo, el titulo lo dice todo disfrute

Había dormido más de lo que tenía planeado, al abrir los ojos miro el reloj, eran las tres y treinta, la reunión seria en media hora, se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño, tomo otra ducha, luego fue a su armario y saco una blusa blanca de escote con una minifalda, luego tomo unos tacones color blanco, se puso la ropa luego se puso los tacones, otra razón por la que odiaba las reuniones familiares, era que tenía que vestir muy elegante, era un mujer muy educada pero a veces se sentía incomoda vistiendo así, se dirigió a su tocador, peino su cabello, lo dejo suelto, puso un poco de maquillaje en su rostro, el cual usaba muy poco.

Se miró al espejo, al faltaba pero que… claro, tomo unos pendientes y una cadena, cuando ya estuvo lista, se dio una completa mirada al espejo, ya nada faltaba

"Estas hermosa" Escucho ella, volteó a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, estaba Kevin sentado en la ventana

"Me diste un gran susto" Dijo Gwen, Kevin entro a la habitación

"No era mi intención, estas hermosa" Dijo Kevin, ya se había acercado a ella, tomándola por la cintura y ella pasando sus brazos por su cuello

"Eso ya me lo dijiste, pero aun así gracias" Dijo Gwen, Kevin la beso, amaba es de Kevin, cuando estaban hablando y no tenía nada más que decir, la besaba, era algo que lo caracterizaba

"Creo que me iré, tus padres pueden entrar, ¿Aun no te dejan verme?" Pregunto Kevin

"Piensan que no te he visto en mucho tiempo, ellos saben que vendrás a la reunión" Dijo Gwen

"Entonces te espero, espero que vengas, sabes que te necesito" Dijo Gwen

"No te preocupes, volveré" Dijo Kevin, el unió sus labios nuevamente y luego salió por la ventana _tengo el mejor novio del mundo _pensó ella, Gwen salió de su habitación, ya eran las tres y cuenta y cinco

"Gwen ya te iba a buscar" Dijo la señora Nataly

"Lo siento mama ¿ya está todo listo?" Dijo Gwen

"Si, solo faltan los invitados que no tardan en llegar" Dijo la señora Nataly

"Gwen, ve a ver porque Santiago demora tanto" Dijo el señor Frank

"Ya voy" Dijo ella, de mala gana, subió nuevamente las escaleras, hasta la habitación de Santiago, toco en la puerta dos veces

"Adelante" Dijo Santiago, Gwen abrió la puerta

"Hey porque demoras tanto" Dijo Gwen, sin entrar más de la puerta

"Lo siento, no había visto la hora, estas hermosa" Dijo Santiago

"Gracias, pero será mejor que bajemos a la sala" Dijo Gwen

"En un minuto bajo" Dijo Santiago, ella le sonrió y cerró la puerta bajando a la sala.

Casi dos horas después, Gwen hubiera deseado que este día nunca hubiese llegado, a su casa no le cabía más nadie, estaban familiares que ella ni conocía, aun así esos familiares que ella no conocía no le prestaban atención, simplemente se interesaban más por Santiago, él era el centro de atención, esta no era una reunión como las otras, que estaban todos los familiares revueltos por toda la casa, Santiago estaba sentado en el sofá más grande y todos los familiares alrededor de él, así de sencillo, Gwen no tuvo lugar en esa reunión, solo estaba para servir comida, o cuando los invitados pedían algún vino o algo de tomar, su primo Ben, no había aparecido, y sabía que no lo haría, hoy se estrenaba la última película de los Sumos Golpeadores, ni su abuela Verdona le prestaba atención, cuando llego solo la saludo y se centró en Santiago, ni su abuelo le había dedicado un poco de tiempo, nadie se ocupaba de ella, ni su novio, el cual prometió que estaría con ella, pero aun no perdía la esperanza de que viniera, sabía que no era el novio más puntual que pudiera tener, pero tarde o temprano vendría, aun que esperaba que fuera temprano. Gwen caminaba de un lado a otro repartiendo las bebidas y lo que pedían, tenía que hacerlo si no sus padres no la dejarían ver a Kevin en un tiempo, entre todo en envolate, el timbre sonó y ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta, su rostro se ilumino al ver a Kevin, ella salió de la casa cerrando la puerta

"Pensé que no vendrías" Dijo ella

"Pensaste mal, sabes que no te dejaría sola" Dijo Kevin, Gwen se sentó en las escaleritas de la entrada frente la puerta, Kevin la siguió sentándose a su lado

"No pareces feliz" Dijo Kevin

"No lo estoy, no hay ningún motivo para estarlo… sácame de aquí" Dijo ella, tratando de contener las lagrimas

"No te entiendo, que paso" Dijo Kevin

"Que no soy nadie aquí, no existo para nadie, solo me tienen sirviendo las bebidas y las comidas, quiero irme de aquí" Dijo Gwen

"Bueno mira, entremos un rato y luego nos vamos" Dijo Kevin

"Ésta bien, pero solo será un rato" Dijo Gwen, ambos se pusieron de pie y entraron en la casa, sus odios se inundaron de risas al unísono de todas la personas que estaba en la sala, como Santiago siguió contando su historia, Gwen lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la cocina

"Kevin de verdad no quiero estar aquí" Dijo Gwen

"Piensas desaparecer, así de un momento a otro, no puedes hacer eso" Dijo Kevin

"Entiéndeme, no me quiero quedar aquí, no encajo en este lugar, aquí no soy nadie, deje de serlo, y aunque no me quieras llevas, yo me las arreglo" Dijo Gwen, ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la cocina, pero paso lo último que esperaba, Santiago venia en frente de ella, con un plato y en el plata había un pedazo de pudin el cual termino regado en su vestido, ella casi no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo le dirigió una profunda mirada y luego lo esquivo, saliendo de la cocina, pasando por la sala y finalmente saliendo de la casa, Kevin la siguió con unos segundos de diferencia

"Ya nos podemos ir de aquí" Dijo ella, se dio la vuelta, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían en sus mejillas, Kevin se acercó a ella abrazándola fuertemente, mientras ella lloraba en su pecho "No quiero estar aquí… vámonos" Dijo ella, Kevin la tomo de la mano y la subió al coche, él se dio la vuelta y entro en el asiento de conductor, durante el camino al apartamento de Kevin, todo estuvo en silencio, nadie menciono una sola palabra, al llegar al edificó ambos bajaron luego de que Kevin parqueara el coche en el parqueadero, tomaron el ascensor hasta el apartamento de Kevin, estando ahí, el abrió la puerta y ambos entraron

"Quieres algo de tomar" Dijo Kevin, mientras se dirigía a la cocina y Gwen se sentaba en el sofá

"Una cerveza" Dijo ella, un poco desanimada

"Ésta bien, pero solo será una" Dijo Kevin, el saco dos latas de cerveza de la nevera, luego volvió a la sala y se sentó junto a ella, que rápidamente le quito una lata de cerveza y empezó a tomar "¿Te sientes mejor?" Pregunto Kevin

"…Un poco… realmente no, no quiero volver a mi casa, no soporto escucharlos hablar de Santiago, no tienen otro tema de conversación" Dijo Gwen

"Te quiero dar algo" Dijo Kevin, él se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación, luego de unos segundo volvió a sentarse junto a ella, ambos se pusieron de frente aun sentados, Kevin puso en frente de sus ojos dos llaves sujetadas por un llavero "Quiero que las tengas, son una copia de las llaves del apartamento, las vas a necesitar mucho, quiero que sepas que, esta es tu casa, siempre que necesites venir, puedes hacerlo" Dijo Kevin, ella sin decirle nada lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras el respondía al abrazo devolviéndoselo aún más fuerte

"No sé qué haría sin ti Kevin, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo, en serio" Dijo Gwen, ella tenía unas lágrimas en sus mejillas

"Yo también te amo" ellos separaron el abrazo "Nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien tanto como te amo a ti" Dijo Kevin, las cosas se ponían tensas, ninguno de los dos había tenido demasiada confianza como pasa hacer una confesión de esa manera, ambos estaban seguros que se amaban, pero nunca lo habían dicho tan abiertamente, en ese momento ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta cerrar el espacio con un dulce y suave beso, que se prolongó por varios segundos, era un momento único, sin nadie alrededor, sin molestos hermanos o primos, solo ellos dos, Gwen recordó lo que había pasado hace unos días, cuando estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor, aunque ella dijo que no, él entendió

"Crees que sea el momento para estar juntos" Dijo ella, había separado un poco sus rostros

"Si eso es lo que quieres, sabes que lo haremos cuando tu estés lista" Dijo Kevin, ella tomo una corta respiración

"Creo que estoy lista, ahora " Dijo Gwen, Kevin volvió a besarla, ella ya estaba nerviosa, aunque sabía que no debía estarlo, había confianza entre los dos, poco a poco se fueron dando las cosas, parecía que el tiempo estuviera modificado a su favor, todo encajaba, aquellos sueños de Gwen de su primera vez, no eran iguales, eran mejores, sabía que tenía el mejor hombre a su lado, como si el tiempo no existiera ambos lentamente fueron caminando hasta la única habitación del apartamento, allí ya había una cama doble, no había más que sabanas y tres almohadas, estaba perfectamente organizada, Kevin llevaba la situación, así lentamente el, la fue acostando en la cama, aun sin dejar de besarse lentamente, sin prisa alguna, así el ya hacia sobre ella, despacio aún estaba en su boca, aun sin quitarle la ropa, su cama no merecía su cuerpo, lentamente iba por su corazón, mientras dice basta le ayuda, había guerra entre el sigue y el detente, había llegado a su cintura, pensaba si realmente merecía robarse a la niña y traer a la mujer, pero eso ya no era un problema, Gwen ya había tomado su decisión, la despojo de su primera prenda, ya no estaba la blusa blanca, esa blusa dejaba ver su escote, lo tenía loco desde la primera vez que lo había visto, subió nuevamente hasta su boca besándola de nuevo, cada rato veía su rostro para ver si aprobaba todo lo que él hacía, no había queja hasta ahora, Gwen tomo su camisa y la quito, dejando sus músculos a la vista, ahora estaban a la par, aun con el nerviosismo intacto, pero seguros del paso que iban a dar

"Gwen… estas segura de esto, créeme que cuando empiece no voy a poder detenerme" Dijo Kevin, ella miro a sus profundidades, directamente a sus ojos

"Si, estoy segura de esto, ahora más que nunca" Dijo Gwen, Kevin bajo un poco su cabeza para besarla, un beso lento pero seguro, significativo para lo que estaba a punto de venir…

- Día Siguiente -

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente recibiendo el calor de la mañana, parpadeo varias veces tratando de reparar su vista borrosa, miro alrededor de la habitación tratando de recordar lo pasado en la noche anterior, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente lentamente, como ella rápidamente sintió un fuerte brazo que pasaba por encima de ella, trato de moverse lo cual le resultó imposible, pero luego de muchos esfuerzos logro salir de su adorada prisión, se dio un estiro y miro la hora las siete y treinta, aún faltaban más de dos horas para que Kevin despertara, tomo su ropa que hacia esparcida en la cama y en el suelo de la habitación, rápidamente se dirigió al baño, se dio una ducha y se puso su ropa, echo un vistazo a Kevin que aún seguía bajo las cobijas, ella cerró la puerta de la habitación y camino a la cocina, preparo un buen desayuno y luego lo dejo servido en la mesa, miro reloj que estaba en la pared eran las ocho y treinta, camino hasta la habitación y luego entro, Kevin estaba justo como lo había dejado, ella se sentó a la orilla de la cama

"Hey, despierta" Dijo Gwen dulcemente "Kev, despierta… te hice el desayuno" el gimió y se movió un poco aun sin abrir los ojos "Despierta, te hice el desayuno" Dijo Gwen

"No puedes ser otro rato más" Dijo Kevin, ella rio

"No, debe ser ahora, el desayuno se enfría" Dijo Gwen "…En serio Kevin, despierta" Dijo Gwen, moviendo su cuerpo, Kevin la tomo por el brazo y la hizo acostar junto a él en un movimiento un poco brusco, ahora teniéndola bajo su control y sus brazos

"La pase muy bien anoche" Dijo Gwen

"Esa era la intención, yo también la pase muy bien, y como recompensa te he hecho el desayuno" Dijo Gwen

"No creo que fuera necesario, siendo así también tendría que darte algo a cambio" Dijo Kevin

"Eso no importa Kevin, me hiciste sentir mejor que nunca, siento que hay más confianza entre nosotros" Dijo ella, volteó su cabeza para verlo, dándose cuenta que él ya lo hacía, a lo que ella le sonrió

"Siempre ha habido confianza, al menos de mi parte, pero es un paso muy importante en nuestra relación" Dijo Kevin

"Tome un decisión, asistiré a la universidad de Bellwood, la verdad no soportaría estar lejos de mi familia, extrañaría mucho Bellwood, extrañaría esta apartamento, pero sobre todo te extrañaría a ti" Dijo Gwen

"Era tu sueño estudiar en esa universidad" Dijo Kevin

"Lo sé, pero solo es una universidad, iré a la de Bellwood no creo que haya mucha diferencia, además sabes que no podría estar un solo momento sin ti" Dijo Gwen

"Estas arriesgando mucho, aquí lo que importa es tu futuro, que puedas estudiar la carrera que quieras, tener un buen trabajo y después posiblemente formar una familia" Dijo Kevin

"Recuerdo que cuando tenía ocho años, mi mama me decía que, tenía que estudiar mucho, asistir a una buena universidad, y cuando ya tuviera un trabajo y estuviera estable, tal vez me podría enamorar" Dijo ella

"Creo que yo le dañe los planes a tu mama" Dijo Kevin

"A ella tal vez, a mí me haces muy feliz… el desayuno se enfría, date prisa" Dijo Gwen, ella se liberó de sus brazos rápidamente y salió de la habitación, para Gwen este día sería el mejor, solo hasta que llegara a su casa y tuviera que enfrentar a sus padres


End file.
